


Sky full of stars (Art)

by Wildphoenix_ofthe80s



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s/pseuds/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s
Summary: Merry whatever you celebrate, and if you don't celebrate anything please have a lovely day. If you're at work, I hope your day is full of smiles.Have a pretty cuddlesome pic based on Coldplay's 'Sky full of stars' - it didn't photograph well but I did my best.Love to everybody who's supported me this year. It's been hard and I've needed it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sky full of stars (Art)

Sky full of stars <3


End file.
